eighth_oceanfandomcom-20200213-history
Leland Nemura
'Leland Erron Nemura '(born 258 CE) is a reoccurring player character appearing in Eighth Ocean and the subsequent spin-off game, Internus. Commonly featured as a Warrior or Knight class, Leland serves as the initial melee character for initial play in Eighth Ocean and as a support character in Internus. Though he was born in Edaria, his family traces back lineage from Ella'raian nobility spanning over a thousand years. He is aware of his family's past, though he isn't eager to share this information with the other adventurers. His mother was a gifted conjurer with incredible magical potential and while some of this talent was passed on to Leland, he would rather face his enemies with weapon in hand. Early Life Leland was born in 258 CE near Ayimaya, to his mother Cerene Nemura and his father, an Edarian Knight named Garin. His grandparents adopted him after the untimely death of his mother and father, and considers himself to be Edarian by blood. After the realization of his family's heritage, he comes to accept his nationality as an Ella'raian, however he continues to shun the arts of summoning and would rather resort to martial prowess. In 264 CE, his mother and father were killed in an Edarian raid on the Ayimaya region. A few years prior, a bloody revolution began to emerge between several factions of the Edarian Military and the Consulate. As a result, all areas that remained loyal to the crown came under attack from revolutionary forces. Leland remarks at one point to the level of destruction he remembers: "The fires raged for ten days straight. All I could smell was burning timber and flesh..." Having managed to escape with the help of a few friendly villagers, Leland reunited with his grandparents and travelled east to the Malurian continent. Making landfall in Prospect Point, Leland spent his childhood working to sustain himself and his family. Taking up tutelage from a local swordmaster, Leland started to train in various fighting styles. One day, as he was searching the local library, Leland came across an Edarian Military manual with quotations from his father. It was at that point that he decided to become a freelance swordsman, assisting the needy in hopes of righting the wrongs that the Edarian people inflicted. Eighth Ocean In 282 CE on the outskirts of Merieru, Malurian Continent, a massive earthquake occurred as a bright light touched down on the local mountains. Having made camp nearby, Leland proceeded to the mountain, concerned that whatever had landed there could pose a threat to the locals. On his ascent, he stumbles across Rachel Wayrinn, a former magi with the Mage's Guild. Under attack from the mountain's inhabitants, Leland offers his help in defeating the creatures and helping her discover the nature of the light that fell. Continuing up the mountain, they meet up with Marek Holvidar and Ariande Saint-Clair near the summit. Together, they discover a hidden temple at the peak and enter it, discovering the truth behind both the earthquakes and the destructive cataclysm that devastated humanity four millenia before. Category:Characters